Anima
by Liljn
Summary: Era ironico che fino a quando aveva inteso distruggere la propria città natale, gli incubi che ora lo tormentavano non lo avessero neppure sfiorato. Ironico, sì. E così dannatamente ingiusto che avrebbe digrignato i denti da mattina a sera, se non fosse stato "chi" in effetti era.


**_.1._**

Lo avevano convocato.

Da quando era tornato, nessuno lì aveva mai desiderato la sua presenza al punto di spingersi a ordinargli di presentarsi in un luogo. Per la verità, nessuno lo voleva veramente lì. Punto e basta.

Era solamente un'esistenza scomoda per tutti. Inutile.

Se non fosse stato il gigantesco punto debole dell'eroe della grande guerra, sarebbe stato un cadavere molto tempo prima.

Invece era un morto che respirava, mangiava e dormiva.

Tutto sommato, però, la sua intera "vita" era stata un elogio all'inutilità, quindi non era sorprendente che continuasse ad esserlo anche nella "morte".

Aveva cercato di superare il fratello per ottenere l'approvazione del padre. Inutilmente.

Aveva inseguito la vendetta per la morte del suo clan. Inutilmente.

Aveva abbandonato le persone che gli volevano bene per inseguire il potere. Inutilmente.

Aveva ucciso suo fratello per giustificare i suoi sacrifici. Inutilmente.

Aveva cercato un'altra giustificazione ai suoi sacrifici, perché non era possibile ammettere che fosse stato tutto inutile la prima volta. Aveva tradito di nuovo. Ferito di nuovo. Vendicato di nuovo. Tutto inutilmente.

Era un uomo inutile. Un ninja, inutile. Dato che il risultato dei suoi errori era la situazione sgradevole in cui si trovava al momento e che non aveva motivo di credere sarebbe cambiata negli anni a venire.

Oh, sì. "Lui" era felice di quella cosa. "Lui" aveva ottenuto il suo premio. "Lui" era convinto che sarebbe tornato tutto come un tempo. "Lui" pensava che prima o poi, ed era ottimisticamente convinto che sarebbe stato "prima", lo avrebbero reintegrato. Lo avrebbero visto per quello che era agli occhi di "lui". Una vittima. Un idealista che si era lasciato trasportare troppo lontano. Un … dobe. Pure peggio che inutile.

Sì. Era un dobe, come accusava da anni di essere il suo supposto "migliore amico".

Perché era comunque lì, a sopportare la propria inutilità, quando sarebbe bastato andarsene.

Liberarsi dei bracciali che sigillavano i suoi poteri non sarebbe stato neanche troppo difficile, nonostante quelli che glieli avevano imposti credessero il contrario. Non che fosse così cretino da andare a dirglielo, altrimenti si sarebbe trovato a non vedere più il cielo se non da dietro le sbarre di una prigione. Sempre se gli fosse andata bene.

Avrebbe proprio dovuto andarsene.

Era il giocattolo dell'eroe nazionale, anzi, sovranazionale. Il suo orgoglio glielo urlava imprecando ogni mattina mentre preparava la colazione. Ogni pomeriggio mentre faceva il bucato e ogni notte mentre fissava le stelle ricordando il suo passato e non riuscendo perciò a dormire.

Era ironico che fino a quando aveva inteso distruggere la propria città natale, gli incubi che ora lo tormentavano non lo avessero neppure sfiorato. Ironico, sì. E così dannatamente ingiusto che avrebbe digrignato i denti da mattina a sera, se non fosse stato "chi" in effetti era.

Avrebbe dovuto andarsene, e vivere senza rimpianti e libero, in una qualche città meno ipocrita con gente che non lo additava per strada come se fosse un fenomeno da baraccone. Trovarsi una donna, e ricostruire il clan, come aveva in mente da ragazzino, quando le conseguenze delle proprie azioni erano solo una vaga consapevolezza da accantonare per poter conquistare la vendetta.

Che scemenza.

Avrebbe tanto voluto tornare indietro nel tempo e prendere a sberle quel moccioso che era stato, fino a fargli entrare in quella zucca ottusa e concentrata che aveva all'epoca un po' di buonsenso. Era anche per quello che non parlava con Kakashi. Perché avrebbe dovuto prendere a pugni più seriamente il suo vecchio "se". Ma era una sciocchezza, perché sapeva benissimo pure lui che non lo avrebbe ascoltato neppure se fosse stato Kami in persona a venire a bussare alla sua porta con quella buona idea. Gli avrebbe chiuso il battente in faccia come fosse stato un qualsiasi venditore porta a porta, e avrebbe continuato a pianificare la morte di suo fratello. Lo sapeva. Perfettamente.

Come sapeva che si sarebbe pentito in eterno di essersi fatto prendere in giro da ogni idiota con una buona storia da raccontare, ma che questo non gli avrebbe impedito di mantenere intatto il disprezzo per quella gente che era stata più pronta di lui a farsi menare per il naso da chiunque, e ancora più veloce a gettare le proprie colpe sul primo capro espiatorio plausibilmente trovabile per la via. Se non altro, lui era stato un moccioso influenzabile, nonostante all'epoca si ritenesse un adulto con il pelo sullo stomaco.

Certo. Alcuni erano diversi, e a malincuore dovette riconoscere che uno dei primi a dimostrarlo era stato proprio Kakashi, ma lui li odiava comunque.

Avrebbe dovuto andarsene.

C'erano così tanti motivi per non rimanere, che proprio non capiva come mai fosse ancora lì, a camminare in una via affollata, tra la gente che si apriva dinnanzi a lui come se avesse avuto la peste, per arrivare al palazzo da dove l'ordine era arrivato, in un modo così solerte e servile che gli faceva venire la voglia di prendersi a botte da solo.


End file.
